


Let us sport us while we may.

by churchofyourcurves



Series: Of sensible hearts and dangerous minds. [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom!Carmilla, F/F, PWP, Powerplay, Smut, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchofyourcurves/pseuds/churchofyourcurves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All smut no plot. Belongs to the Carmilla HP AU series technically, but has literally no plot so it really doesn't matter if you've read the rest of it.</p><p>Laura has rope and Carmilla has a mighty thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let us sport us while we may.

Carmilla panted against Laura’s mouth, her hands twisting against the rope around her wrists. She felt Laura’s mouth twist into a smirk and a flare of rebellion sparked in her stomach, burning into a slash of frustration, but she stamped it down quickly - Laura could always tell and she really,  _really_  didn’t want her to stop what she was doing with her hands.

Laura kissed down Carmilla’s jaw, down her neck, down her collarbone - open mouthed, hot kisses that left Carmilla shaking. The feeling of Laura’s tongue against her skin left her a hot mess as she felt the ghost of that sensation in other places.

Laura’s mouth closed around Carmilla’s nipple and Carmilla had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from making any sound. Laura flicked her tongue and Carmilla felt the echo between her legs and God, God,  _God_  what she would give to make sound right now but she knew that it would make Laura stop and she really didn’t want Laura to stop.

She wound the rope around her arms, gripping onto it with her hands to keep from moving her body - that would also make Laura stop.

And Christ, this was unfair; it was unfair how amazing Laura’s mouth was, and her hand flicking and pinching her other nipple; and it was fucking unfair how much Carmilla was aching right now with nothing against her but clit but air. It was goddamn, fucking unfair and it was driving her fucking insane.

“Please…”

Fuck.

It had slipped out under her breath before she’d been able to stop it, and she froze. Maybe Laura didn’t hear it, maybe she had said it quietly-

Laura pushed herself up off Carmilla and stared at her with dark eyes. “Did you say something?”

Shit.

Carmilla bit her lip. To lie or not to lie?

“I said,” Laura gave her nipple a hard pinch, making Carmilla’s face screw up and a moan catch in her throat, “did you say something?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Carmilla chanted.

“You know the rules, Carm.”

“I know, I’m sorry, please.”

“You’re going to have to prove to me that you’re sorry.”

Carmilla started nodding desperately and Laura’s lips curled into a smug smirk. She started crawling up Carmilla’s body, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, before grabbing onto the headboard and pulling herself up into a sitting position, hovering over Carmilla’s mouth. Carmilla stared up at Laura and  _Jesus_. Laura met her eyes steadily. “Well?”

Without breaking eye contact, Carmilla leaned up and pushed her tongue into Laura, dragging it all the way from inside her to the top of her clit. She savoured the taste of Laura as she watched Laura shudder, closing her eyes into the feeling.

Carmilla ran her tongue lazily a few more times before losing patience, her gut tightening with arousal as Laura made quiet moans in the back of her throat. She thrust her tongue in as deep as it would go, unable to hold back the sound she made from feeling how wet Laura was.

She started to focus on Laura’s clit, licking at a steady rate as Laura started to buck against her mouth and  _fuck_  Carmilla was pretty sure that she had soaked through her panties (and without Laura even touching her, Christ).

One of Laura’s hands dropped down from the headboard to tangle in Carmilla’s hair, scratching through her scalp and tugging on her hair in the most incredible way. Laura was riding Carmilla’s face in earnest now, her breathing coming in short, stuttered gasps. Her eyes fluttered open, looking down at Carmilla, her mouth open and shuddering.

“Carm… C-Carm, fuck, Carm, I’m going to- fuck Carm, I’m going to-  _fuck_.”

Laura started to ride Carmilla’s face so hard that Carmilla could feel the pressure against her teeth, but she so didn’t care because she also felt how wet Laura had made her face. Laura collapsed forward against the headboard, shaking, and Carmilla took the opportunity to give Laura one last, long lick. Laura trembled, laughed, and swung her leg up and away from Carmilla, collapsing next to her.

“That was fast,” Carmilla commented with a smirk.

Laura smacked her on the stomach. “Shut up.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining. I mean, I sort of am because I’d rather spend more time eating you out, but I guess I can’t help how good I am.”

Laura propped her head up to look up at Carmilla and rolled her eyes. Then she spotted something on Carmilla’s chin and she smiled wickedly. With her free hand she reached up and ran her thumb across Carmilla’s chin, gathering the wetness that she’d left there, and bringing it up to her mouth, sucking her thumb clean.

Carmilla’s breathing stopped as her eyes went from Laura’s thumb, up to her eyes, and then back down to her thumb. “Fu- _uck_ ,” she muttered.

“Are you going to stop back-talking now?” Laura asked with a raised eyebrow.

Carmilla nodded, not having any words.

“Good.” Laura leaned forward to kiss her and moaned quietly. “I love it when you taste like me.”

Unable to make a proper sentence Carmilla stared at her with wide eyes and made a small whining sound in the back of her throat.

“Now,” Laura walked her fingers up Carmilla’s bare thigh, “what was I doing before?”

“You were, uh…”

Laura looked up at Carmilla through her eyelashes, her fingers dancing closer to the inside of her thighs.

“You were…”

Impatient at Carmilla’s lacking reply Laura asked instead, “What do  _you_  want me to do?” Her fingers dipped down to between her thighs, dancing up towards her clit, but not touching it, and then back down.

“I want… I…” Carmilla closed her eyes - fuck. “Whatever you want to do.”

A slow, predatory smile spread over Laura’s face. “Good girl.”

She pushed inside Carmilla, making her gasp loud as she felt like all her breath had escaped her lungs, her back arching against the bed. She forced her eyes open to look down at Laura, who was studying her with a hungry look, and she bit her lip, trying to desperately drag a breath in again. Laura curled her finger and Carmilla gasped again, lungs bursting, and her head dropping back onto the pillow.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Laura put her hand across Carmilla’s abdomen, pressing down, and adding another finger and curling them up, making Carmilla thrash against the ropes. Apparently making noise wasn’t a problem anymore, which was good because  _holy shit._  Laura started to thrust, slow but deep, in a way that was making Carmilla’s moans come out as breathy whines.

Suddenly, Laura stopped, and it took Carmilla a moment to realise but once she did she looked down, brow furrowed and eyes pleading. Laura returned the look without giving anything away, just examining her face. Carmilla bit her lip and gave an experimental thrust against Laura’s hand, hoping that she wouldn’t be punished for it. When Laura didn’t react Carmilla started to fuck herself on Laura’s hand, her hips thrusting back and forth as her breath continued to catch in her throat - rough and hard.

Laura grabbed Carmilla by the hip suddenly, forcing her still, and Carmilla looked at her questioningly. Had she broken the rules? God, she really hoped she didn’t break the-

Laura dropped down, running her tongue over Carmilla’s clit, torturously slow but - fuck - so good, so, so good. Laura’s hand started to work again, curling, and curling, and her mouth was sucking lightly, licking in that steady, perfect rhythm and oh shit it felt so good, so fucking perfect, there was nothing that existed in the world right now except for the feeling.

Carmilla pulled hard at the ropes, which didn’t have any give, but the feeling of the rope against her skin added to the feeling of Laura’s mouth and Laura’s hand and fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-

Carmilla twisted, her hips thrusting up, and shuddering as she came with Laura’s name dragging itself out of her mouth. Laura continued to lick, this time slow and gentle, riding out Carmilla’s orgasm.

Finally, Carmilla came down, breathing heavily, and staring up at the ceiling. “Holy shit.”

Laura smirked from between her legs and grabbed her wand to undo the ropes. With her wrists freed, Carmilla used all her strength to bring them down by her sides; her shoulders had gone numb from her arms being held up above her head for so long and she winced as she re-settled her body on the bed.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked as she crawled up next to Carmilla.

Carmilla gave her a dreamy smile. “So much better than okay.”

Laura blushed and kissed Carmilla, a long, gentle kiss. Then she held her fingers up to Carmilla’s mouth and Carmilla maintained eye contact with her as she took Laura’s fingers into her mouth, sucking and licking them clean.

Laura made a small noise in the back of her throat and leaned over to kiss her deeply. “You are so sexy.”

“You are,” Carmilla mumbled back.

Laura giggled and kissed her again, this time more chaste. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon on tumblr. If you wanna drop me any prompts please do at churchofyourcurves.tumblr.com


End file.
